


I’ll Be There

by wanderer765



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Sort of a reflection on what Max might’ve been feeling before he got his feeding tube 💙





	I’ll Be There

He sits there, feeling defeated and scared by this _thing_ , though he wouldn’t want anyone to know or see that. He puts on a brave face, as always, when his doctor and the nurses are in the room with him. Hiding behind a joke and a smile. 

 

There are tears just below the surface, begging to be set free and when he’s finally alone he lets it all sink in. His eyes down cast, hands sitting idly in his lap. 

 

But then there’s movement, a handle turning, a door opening, and a friendly face peeks in. 

 

He should’ve known it’d be her. 

 

They’d been at this dance since he got there. He makes light of a dark situation, playing it off like it isn’t quite literally _killing_ him. Her listening to what he isn’t saying, quietly picking up on his needs and then showing up for him again and again, without him ever having to ask her to. 

 

“Hey. Umm....sorry, you know you’re not my doctor anymore, right?”

 

She makes her way over to him. 

 

“Yes, but...I am still your friend.”

 

He holds her gaze, a rush of something he knows he shouldn’t be feeling washes over him. 

 

And he’s not sure who initiates it, but their hands find each other and hold on tightly. 

 

She feels something like a life line. 

 

Something like home and warmth amidst the cold sterile room they’re in. 

 

He understands why she had to make the choice she did and is thankful it allows them this moment where she can just be his...something.

 

Neither of them have to say anything more than that. There’s no need for words. 

 

The slow exhale she releases, the way her eyebrows knit together, tell him she knows and will stay planted firmly by his side. 

 

The sweep of his finger against hers, the thank you in his eyes, the soft relief in his half smile say everything. 

 

And so they wait, ready to face whatever’s coming. Together. 


End file.
